


#九ちゃんにだけ見せてくれた素敵な· · ·

by Hikaripika



Category: MIU404
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:07:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26540107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikaripika/pseuds/Hikaripika
Summary: smib/志伊前提下的九蓝
Relationships: smib, 九蓝, 志伊
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	#九ちゃんにだけ見せてくれた素敵な· · ·

九重世人头上冒汗了。

这不是九重第一次跟伊吹做，却是第一次当着伊吹的男朋友的面跟他做爱。  
志摩就在九重对面，隔着伊吹与九重正面相对。但是两个人并没有对视——九重垂着眼睛，眼皮颤动，根本不敢抬头，热气在他的头顶凝一团，仿佛有了实体；而志摩，他正托着伊吹的下巴，用拇指抚弄伊吹被遮挡住视线的眼睛，动作温柔，嘴角上扬带着笑意，好像根本没有注意到九重似的。  
“好了没有啊，志摩酱？”伊吹等得不耐烦了，蹭着志摩的手心问道。  
志摩抬眼瞥向九重，九重像是被志摩的眼神抽到了似的抖了一下，“好，好的。”  
九重慌慌张张地解开西装裤，把阴茎从内裤拽出来，然后在靠近伊吹之前又顿住，下意识看向了志摩。  
真是个坏主意。  
“怎么了？”志摩对他可没有那么温柔，“还要我教你吗？”  
伊吹光裸着身体跪在那有一会了，皮肤的触感微凉，而九重脸颊发烫，头顶冒烟，浑身都烧得不行——当然阴茎也硬得不行。触碰到伊吹之后，九重终于被激活了——他岔开伊吹的双腿，抬高伊吹的腰，狠狠地，一下子插进去。  
“呜……”  
伊吹发出了一声呜咽，像被主人打了脑袋的狗狗。  
“乖，乖，”志摩在他头上揉了两下，“给你奖励。”  
志摩一只手解开裤子，捏着阴茎的顶端蹭到伊吹嘴边。伊吹立刻把它含了进去，卖力地吞吐着，鼻腔发出甜腻的哼声，脸颊、脖子和身体也开始泛起红色。  
什么啊？九重用力顶动身体，却还是无法把伊吹的注意力抢夺过来。  
志摩用指腹揉搓伊吹凹陷的面颊，“乖孩子，”然后钳住伊吹的下巴让他松口。伊吹反复舔着嘴唇，像是在回味似的。志摩却不碰他了。

九重有点泄气，明明是自己在辛苦劳作，怎么好像根本融不进那两个人。

伊吹在志摩面前也跟在自己面前不一样。虽然都有够俏皮可爱，却说不出来哪里不太一样。  
就好像现在，失去志摩触碰的伊吹开始不安起来，九重感觉到了，他的肉穴一下一下收紧，搅得他头皮发麻。

该死。总还是要试一试。九重俯下身贴近伊吹，抚摸过伊吹半边身体，固定伊吹的下巴，“伊吹桑，放松一点。”然后掰过伊吹的脑袋亲他的嘴。

“做得不错。”  
志摩的声音在头顶上方响起。

刚刚安静下来的伊吹开始挣扎，九重几乎要控制不住他了。

“别乱动，”志摩下达了新的指令。  
伊吹再一次安静下来。

妈的。  
九重世人，完败。


End file.
